DESTIEL 30 DAY FLUFF CHALLENGE
by xofrerard
Summary: If the title doesn't speak for itself, then you should know that this is a bunch of fluff one shots for Destiel, or Dean and Cas/Castiel. Enjoy!
1. Intro

30 Day Fluff Challenge! Here are the guidelines:

1\. Inside jokes

2\. Making out

3\. Secret language/signals

4\. Competition

5\. Secret Nicknames

6\. Cooking

7\. Lost and/or stranded

8\. Making bets

9\. Exchanging gifts

10\. Apologies

11\. Sleeping arrangements

12\. Chores

13\. First aid

14\. Telling lies

15\. Photographs

16\. "I told you so."

17\. Playing cards

18\. Bad habits

19\. Sleeping in

20\. Teamwork

21\. Finishing each other's sentences

22\. A wedding

23\. A funeral

24\. An old flame

25\. Brutal honesty

26\. "I need you."

27\. Jealousy or insecurity

28\. Celebrating a holiday

29\. Plans for the future

30\. Love notes

Starting tomorrow, I'll try to upload daily for 30 days! :D Here it goes!


	2. Day One

[MINOR SHOW SPOILERS!]

Day One: Inside Jokes

"Come on, Dean. I've seen the way you look at him." Sam Winchester said to his brother, who was refusing to admit his feelings towards their friend/literal guardian angel. "No, I look at my family that way because he's all we've got left of one, other than Bobby." Dean countered, attempting to hit a soft spot to shut Sam up temporarily. It wasn't a lie, though. Their mother was killed by a demon called Azazel who brutally pinned her to the ceiling and set her body to flames when Sam was just a baby and Dean was almost five. When Dean had just turned twenty seven, so ten years ago, (a few years more or less) their father also died. Following a car crash caused by a demon, John offered his own life to Azazel to save Dean. Long story short, there wasn't a lot of family left. They probably had more extended family, but none of them were hunters. They were probably just ordinary people, which was good.

Meanwhile, Sam sighed. "And how he only ever answers your calls, but how he only answers mine or anyone else's when he feels like it? Explain that." Dean sighed in defeat. "Fine, you got me, little bro. You win. But I'm so not gay. I was with Lisa and her kid Ben for a while, remember?" He tried to steer himself out of the situation. He liked Lisa a lot, and Ben was a good kid, but she wasn't really anything but extra family that he randomly chose out of desperation.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, until she was possessed and you had to exorcise her. You literally stabbed her, possessed or not. Doesn't sound like you liked her a whole lot to me." Dean glared at Sam. "Not funny. At least people have their eyes on me." Dean said, standing up from the couch he was sitting on to be closer to his brother's height, but Sam was still taller, as usual. "You know how Ruby's been acting around me, right?" Sam said, reminding his seemingly midget like brother. "She's a demon, Sam. You can't possibly be with her, even if she's on our side." Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dean. This isn't about me. This is about-" He was interrupted by a figure appearing behind Dean. "I overheard part of your conversation, and I heard my name. Is there a problem that I can assist you with?" Said Castiel, and Sam smiled when Dean refused to face him because his face had reddened. "Only a small problem, Cas. But I'm not sure if you can assist us with it." Sam sneered at his brother, who shot him a death glare. "Nonsense. Tell me, please." Castiel said calmly. "Dean has a crush!" Sam said, trying not to laugh at the face that Dean had; it said something like: 'Kill me right now. Stab me in the face thirty seven times with a rusty knife and it would be less painful.'

"I do not understand. A crush would be a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable. You two haven't been around other humans in days, and the demons we've been hunting are long gone. You did not show an attraction to any of them, either." Castiel said, missing the obvious answer. "I, too, have what you call a 'crush,' if that helps with anything. They probably do not understand or think the feeling is mutual, though." This seemed to divert Sam's attention. "Really? Who is she?" He said, mentally trying a process of elimination. "Sam, what made you assume my preference of gender?" Cas replied with a slightly shaky voice. "Cas, can I talk to you in… private please?" Sam said, internally fangirling and hoping. Hey, thirty something year olds can ship people, too. "Of course, Sam." And when Cas placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, they were transported to a small clearing in the woods next to the cabin they were previously in. "What is troubling you?" Cas said innocently. "Okay, Cas, you've gotta tell me who it is. Trust me on this one." Sam pushed, already knowing who it was but wanted confirmation. Castiel's eyes widened. "I cannot. You two would not want or need my assistance with anything, you two would-" Sam cut him off. "It's Dean, isn't it?" Castiel turned and began to walk away when his face reddened slightly. "Goodbye, Sam. I'll see you momentarily." But before he could go anywhere else, Sam grabbed him by the sleeve of his trenchcoat. "Because I've got good news, if so." Cas turned back to Sam. "There's no way. He couldn't be… I've read his mind a few times and I can't imagine he could… I disbelieve you, Sam." Sam assumed that Cas had read his mind, so he tried to explain to Cas why he was right.

"Alright, we've got all the homos in the room, now we can talk."

" _Sam!_ "

"I'm not wrong, Dean."

"Just… let's get this over with."

Castiel was nervous, even though deep down he had no reason to be. "Dean, I have powerful feelings towards you. I am still unfamiliar with human emotions and feelings, but I am strongly leaning towards the idea that it may be love." Cas let out a breath of relief and ignored Sam who was grinning like an obsessed fangirl. (A/N: I would be Sam...) "Cas… I… Think about it this way. I'm running a pie shop, and most of the customers are the same, and all I do is give them their order. But then some gorgeous saint walks in and I have no idea how to react, and I want to get closer to them, not just sell them pie. Okay, sorry, I just really want pie." Dean mumbled the last part, but Cas still got the idea and pulled Dean in for a hug. Dean didn't know how to react because he hadn't been hugged in about six years, but he eventually wrapped his arms around Cas' small figure. "I just really want pie." Cas said after a few seconds mockingly. "Shut up." Dean smiled.

* * *

"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.

I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.

I promise to try to be on time.

But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.

You are my lover and my teacher,

You are my model and my accomplice,

And you are my true counterpart.

I will love you, hold you and honor you,

I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you,

In health and sickness,

Through sorrow and success,

For all the days of my life."

Some were in tears, some were smiling happily.

"Castiel Novak, will you marry me?"

People around them waited patiently. Cas had been told that they were going to a friend's birthday get together. Everyone was there, even Gabriel. "That would make me very happy, Dean." Everyone was cheering then, and it was the happiest day of both of their lives. Dean got off of his knee and gave Castiel a kiss, but then pulled him in for a hug. Mostly because children were gagging. After a while, Castiel said something that Dean wasn't expecting, but made him happily remember when they finally confessed.

"I just really want pie!"

"Shut up."

Okay sorry that sucked. I just wanted to write marriage fluff, it's the best. Should I make this an entire fic? Please review and tell me!


	3. Day Two

Day Two: Making Out

 **[Okay, so it was a little hard writing this, because just straight kissing scenes have never been my best work. I tried my best, though! Enjoy!]**

-High School AU-

I tapped my pencil against my desk. I sighed and looked over to my boyfriend, who was scribbling down the notes that the teacher was explaining as fast as he could. Cas was always the one who studied hard and got an A on every test. I, on the other hand, had no idea how I was in honors classes. My average was a C, a B at the very best. My attention went back to the teacher, because I didn't want to fail the class. My dad would go crazy. I wrote down essential bulletpoints usually and Cas helped me study with the notes I took. Of course, my mind wandered back to studying with Cas. It was a Friday, meaning that we would study tonight at his house. Suddenly, the bell rang, so I messily threw everything into my backpack and slung one of the straps over my shoulder. I walked to the doorway and turned so that I could wait for Cas, because I walked him to class. I liked watching him, in a non-creepy way. If there is a non-creepy way. I just liked taking in his presence, you know? I love everything he does, and I mean everything, from simply throwing a few papers in a bag to holding my hand in school even when it makes him uncomfortable. "Hey, Dean. Can you just drive us to my place after school? My parents are out of town, so they can't pick me up." I smiled down at Cas. "Of course." We began our walk down the hall, and my heart fluttered when I felt his small hand wrap around mine. He talked about his cousin, how he could possibly be getting a kitten, and other cute things while I just smiled and listened to his voice. We reached the door to his next class, and we said our goodbyes and parted ways.

I actually had English next, which happened to be my favorite class. This time, I didn't even pay attention to the teacher. I just kept thinking of him. Everything was perfect. I couldn't even imagine us breaking up, so I never did. But today, thoughts of marriage and a life together clouded my mind. I just really love Cas, and today was one of those days where I couldn't get that out of my head. After about an hour, the bell rang, so I rushed to my locker and dropped my backpack off, since I had finished all of my homework. (For once.) I went outside and got in my passed down black '67 Chevy Impala. Call it old school all you want, but I love it. I pulled it up to the curb and a smiling Cas got in the passenger side. About halfway to his house, I noticed that he didn't have his notes. As if he read my mind, he told me why. "I just didn't feel like studying, if you were wondering." I shrugged and we stopped in front of his house. "Aw, can I still come over? I don't think I have any plans and Sammy's going to a friend's house." I said, waiting impatiently like a five year old. Cas sighed. "Park the car, my parents won't be back until Monday morning. I grinned in victory and pulled into his driveway. We entered the house, and as soon as Cas closed the door behind him, I pinned him against it. "I like Fridays when my parents aren't home." Cas said, and I couldn't help but smile down at him. "You're really adorable, do you know that?" I mumbled and pressed my lips to his.

~If you're uncomfortable with badly written make out scenes then skip to the next horizontal line thing~

* * *

Cas wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Even though I knew we were alone, I was still afraid of someone walking in at the back of my mind. I forced myself to forget those thoughts. _Come on, Dean. You're kissing your ultra hot boyfriend, shut up._ I strongly agreed with this thought, and cupped his face with my hands. A few minutes later, we pulled away, gasping for air. "This door is really uncomfortable!" Cas whined, and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Oh, shut up." I said, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. "How about you make me?" He said, also smiling. He sat on my lap, facing towards me. "You sound like you're from a movie, you know that?" I said, steadying him by resting my hands on the small of his back. "Hmm? What kind of movie?" Cas said, wrapping his arms around my neck like I was a life source. "A really cheesy and gay one." I said quieter, looking into Cas' bright blue eyes. I could get lost in those cerulean eyes. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine again. I ran my fingers through his dark hair and tugged lightly.

* * *

This continued for a few minutes before the sound of someone clearing their throat expectantly made Cas pull away sharply. "Cas, I'm going to a friend's house. H-have fun I guess?" Said the voice of Gabriel, Cas' brother. We laughed. "You too, Gabriel!" And we were laughing again. I hugged Cas close when he left, and we snuggled for the rest of the night.

 **Woah sorry for the update wait! That rhymes c: Anyway, I'll try to update more, sorry! And sorry that sucked...**


	4. Day Three

Day Three: Secret language/signals

[This one's probably going to be shorter, sorry! Enjoy!]

Sam's POV, Normal setting.

"All right, we've got a shapeshifter on our hands. They can take the forms of characters or inhuman characteristics, such as vampire fangs or werewolf claws. They can also alter their eyes so they resemble their retinal flare. Some shapeshifters have displayed the ability to shift seamlessly into whoever they want without shedding their skin, similar to their Alpha. If you see a video of a shifter their eyes will be a silvery glowy color. At least, that's what the website says." I read from my computer aloud to Cas, Dean, and Bobby. "Well, we've worked with plenty of shapeshifters before, this one shouldn't be any more difficult than the others." Bobby said, turning away to go get some supplies for the hunt. "I am still new to this routine version of hunting, so Dean, please enlighten me with the necessary materials." Cas said, a hint of confusion in his voice. "We're going to need silver. A silver knife would be too difficult to… you know… um, 'get to' the shapeshifter, but maybe…" Dean trailed off and turned to the direction Bobby had gone. "Hey, Bobby! Grab some silver bullets, that's all I can think of." I tuned out what else they were saying and read the website some more.

 _Decapitation_ \- As decapitation could kill the Alpha, it is probable that decapitating a shifter would kill it.

 _Dogs_ \- Like certain supernatural phenomena, certain animals such as dogs can sense Shapeshifters regardless of the form they take. The sight of one turned one dog from harmless to vicious, while the Alpha Shapershifter's presence caused multiple dogs to howl.

I thought back to some old memories of when I had encountered a shapeshifter, up close and personal. Like, really personal. As in when a shapeshifter became Dean.

"See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." He had said, and it shocked me. Shapeshifters can reveal the emotions of whoever they're taking over, and if that's how Dean had really fel- "Any new news, Sammy?" Dean's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What? Oh, yeah. We could decapitate it, and dogs can sense it." I replied, and suddenly noticed that Cas was staring at Dean. "Okay, thanks. Cas, you're coming with me. We'll be back shortly, I'm going to get police reports." And they were gone. I took this time to go back to high school, when Dean had learned almost all of ASL, just because he preferred it. I wondered if Dean still knew any, and after doing some research, I was prepared. Just in time, they walked in the door. Although, their hair was slightly on end, and Cas' trenchcoat was slightly shifted. I raised an eyebrow and signed something to Dean.

 _You're super gay._

Dean looked like he was going to murder me, and I laughed. "Dean, Sam, I do not understand the meaning of your pointless signing. I did not take the time to pay attention to your hand motions." Dean ignored him and answered verbally. I took a sip of coffee and waited for him to talk. "Don't worry about it, Cas. And yeah, I guess you consider this pretty hella gay." Dean said, and pulled Cas in for a kiss. I choked on my coffee, partly out of shock, partly out of laughter, and partly out of finally knowing that I was right. The kiss only lasted about four seconds, but I wouldn't let it go for a while. Every once in a while, I'd still sign to him,

 _Dude, you're so gay, I can't take it._

He'd just roll his eyes and continue whatever job he was doing. There was only one time when he smiled after I signed it, and you'll never guess where I was.

At their wedding.


	5. Day Four

Day Four: Competition

[This one is a High School AU! As usual, enjoy!]

"Now, you're going to need a partner for this project, and since I'm having a good day, I'm letting you choose them." As soon as the teacher spoke, my eyes instantly flew to Dean on their own, my current crush and sort of close friend. I had noticed that he had been acting weird around me, but I didn't think much of it, since he and Lisa were obviously going to be a thing. To my surprise, Dean was looking at me, too. I blushed and looked away, and I could practically feel him smiling. "Now get started, class, you have until next Tuesday.

I sat still for a while, and someone walked up to my desk. "Hey, Castiel." I looked up and smiled. "Hello, Dean. You can call me Cas, if you'd like." I said quietly. "Okay then, Cas, would you like to be my partner in the project?" He asked, and I was shocked that he didn't ask Lisa. "Oh! Er-Um… Yeah! I'd love t-to!" I managed to complete the sentence, and Dean smiled again. "Great. Mind if I sit down?" I shook my head, and he pulled up the desk next to mine, so that our desks were only inches apart. "Dean? Can we partner up?" Asked a voice that sounded too sickeningly sweet, almost sinister. I grimaced and refused to even look up; I'd probably uncontrollably glare at her. It's not jealousy. It's just specific distaste towards a certain person, and being fiercely protective or vigilant of one's rights or possessions. Okay, that's almost the exact definition of jealously. Whatever. "Oh, hey, Lisa. Sorry, but I'm already partnered with Casti- sorry- Cas here. Maybe next time." I could already feel her glowering at me. "Oh, I see, you're with _him_. Okay." She said through clenched teeth. "Hell yeah, I'm with _him_. Why don't you go partner up with one of your minions, or as you call them, 'friends?'" I almost choked on mid air. He totally just roasted _the_ Lisa Braeden. "Fine. Watch me." She said, frustrated. "I'd rather not, I'm not a fan of documentaries of the wild, thank you. Anyway, Cas, let's get started." I smiled proudly and looked up to Lisa, who was staring at Dean with a shocked expression. "F-fine!" She stormed off. I turned to Dean, who seemed unaffected by the previous event, like it was a normal everyday thing. "Thank you, Dean." I smiled at him gratefully. "Hey, no problem. She's awful, anyways. Now what type of layout do you want to do?"

* * *

"Ha! You thought you could catch me! You'll never get me alive!" Dean shouted enthusiastically, and I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, despite his fake attempts to be free. "What was that? Could you repeat that?" I joked. He got his arms loose and managed to pry me off of him and gently tossed me on our couch. "Shut up. Grab your jacket, loser, we're going for a walk." I smiled again. "It's a _trenchcoat_ , Dean, get it right." But I grabbed it anyway. "Whatever." He said, also obviously happy. Five minutes later, we were walking down the sidewalk, holding hands. We passed Lisa's house, and she was outside. She faked a smile when she saw us, but there was still anger and disgust in her eyes. See, Dean and I have been dating for seven months now. She's no competition.


End file.
